Millenium
by Jbodden5739
Summary: Alucard said to Integra he had to rid the souls from his body. He never said what he did to them. Thousands of years later young Naruto begins to open the forbidden scroll when he finds a letter addressed to him from his ancestor. Badass Naruko with all Millennium soldiers powers. Fem Harem Yuri slight gender bending
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere in the forest surrounding Konoha**

Naruto had just opened the forbidden scroll and started to look around for a jutsu to learn. He immediately saw something that was different from the rest. It was a blood seal shaped like a star with strange lettering around it(1). Underneath it in dark red letters was the word Hellsing.

Feeling some sort of pull from it he carefully reached out a hand toward it started to glow bright red. Placing his hand on the seal black energy of some sort wrapped around his hand but quickly retreated. The seal started destroying itself leaving no sign it was their. Looking at his hand was a rolled up sheet of paper and a vial of red liquid. Opening the paper it said.

_Dear my hell of a lot great grandson _

_Due to shitty circumstances with my life I am to seal away the souls of some crazy Nazi vampire wannabes (don't ask). I have stored said douche bags in to a vile of concentrated blood. Knowing one day even I must finally perish from this world I want my title to live on. I've added a portion of my own power to the vial and the ability to summon my personal familiar Baskerville the hell hound. You will gain all their power and knowledge they have but there is a slight catch through. To become a badass such as I you must first...(Dramatic pause)... Become a woman! That's right B- otch while you were reading I slowly turned you so the transformation would work! Currently I only have my male form so I can only transform females. You will be able to do both genders btw. Oh don't worry about the blood you'll absorb it during the morphing and am pretty sure you won't go crazy._

_Signed with love The Crimson Fucker_  
_(Aka Alucard/Grandpa)_

_P.S._  
_You might get a slight personality change to accommodate the female mind set and I put my own fighting style and the Nazi's plus their weapons on the bottom of the page. _

Naruto slowly looks away from paper and looked up" Oh fuck me silly." And then the pain came.

_WITH IRUKA_

Iruka was heading through the forest to look for his favorite student when he heard an scream.

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**"

Iruka covered his ears as did pretty much everyone in Konoha also did. The screams sounded as if Yami was personally torturing the victim. The screams were followed by a gigantic pillar of dark red power appeared with a pitch black center.

After ten full minutes of the light and screams they finally started to die down.

Iruka immediately ran as fast as he could towards the lights last area. " Naruto, please be ok!" Were his only thoughts.

5 minutes later

Iruka jumped into the clearing to see his student lying on his stomach head turned away from him. He rushed over to see if he was hurt.

What he saw was not what he was expecting though. The girl had long blond hair that if standing would reach her mid thigh. Her face while sleeping was a perfect show of beauty. Her skin was slightly more tanned then before. Even being only 13 her body was highly developed with what Iruka though was a high C-cup chest, toned stomach, with long sharply legs and perky full but. She wore a long black coat, a burnt orange muscle shirt with that barely reached her belly button, and large baggy pants with multiple pockets on it finished with black boots. He saw on her stomach a tattoo with an star surrounded by a circle and strange lettering around it. He briefly saw more of the strange lettering and symbols on her right arm.(2)

He saw her start to stir and awake slightly. As she opened her eyes Iruka let out a small gasp. Her eyes were a stunning ruby red.

" Iruka-sensei..." Said the newly transformed Naruto. " Naruto-kun are you alright?!" He said clearly worried while holding her. " I know were close but could you get your hand off my ass?" The new Naruto said while her eyebrow twitched.

Erika's face light up like a light bulb. Taken surprised by the statement he tightened his grip on the blond accidentally getting a feel of the marshmallow like feel and a squeak from the blond. He immediately let go rushed over to the small shed near by. He started to repeatedly bang his head against it saying thinks like " I just groped my student!" and " I'm a failure as a teacher!".

" Its ok Iruka-sensei I don't mind letting you cope a feel." Naruto said completely serious. Iruka suddenly stopped and immediately turned around and yelled with his infamous _Big Head Jutsu_." Hold a second! Are you using that stupid _Henge_ again! Besides that why the hell did you steal the forbidden scroll!"

Naruto folded her arms underneath her breasts causing them to squash together slightly making Iruka to blush. " Mizuki-baka said if I stole the scroll he'd pass me. Seeing how your here that means he lied to me. Oh by the way turns out I have a bloodline in me, reading and unleashing my family's scroll had the effect of awakening it but changed my gender. I'm thinking of going by Natsumi now." The freshly named Natsumi explained.

" Guess the demon brat figured it out!" Mizuki yelled while entering the clearing. Iruka looked ready to kill him while Natsumi looked... hungry?

" Mizuki why did you do this!?" Iruka yelled while leveling his former friend with a glare. "

" Isn't it obvious! Once I kill the demon the entire village will praise my name!" Mizuki said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He grabbed his large Fuma shuriken off his back and started to spin it. " DIE DEMON BRAT!" Mizuki yelled throwing the weapon.

" NATSUMI LOOK OUT!" Iruka yelled out to his student. He was shocked to see her give him a cocky grin showing him her razor sharp teeth.

Being just inches from killing her she lifted her right hand grabbing the spinning blade of death.

She put her left hand on her hip and said in a tone like a mother scolding her child " Don't you know throwing around such things is dangerous! You could poke someone's eye out." Narumi pulled back her arm and threw the shuriken at the former Chunin.

It suddenly curved and sliced into the branch he was standing on making him fall.

" AH FUCK!" Mizuki swore hitting the ground on his shoulder dislocating it. He slowly got to his knees.

Slowly two delicate arms wrapped around his chest and he felt two large globes press into his back. "Thanks for coming down to see me. Ill make sure its worth your time."Natsumi said in a smooth and silky voice. She slowly trailed her long tongue up his neck and gave it a small kiss.

She gave out an almost girlish giggle at Mizuki's flushing face. She blew her hot breath on his throat. With out warning her razor sharp teeth pierced his flesh. The look and smell of fear started to arouse Natsumi as she gulped down her new favorite drink.

Iruka watched as his former friend slowly dried up and turned to dust. He saw his former student hold herself with little shivers danced over her. Seeing her finally come off her high she walked over to him and bent to his eye level. Iruka blushed getting a large view of her developing cleavage. "My eyes are up here Sensei." Natsumi said smirking. She was starting to enjoy teasing him.

If Iruka's face got any redder he'd be glowing. "We should probably go see the Hokage." She said helping him up. Iruka nodded and got ready to go.

15 Minutes later

They were in front of the Hokages office while Iruka looked at Natsumi strangely. He was one of the fastest Chunin in the Village and a former hunter nin. They ran full speed to the tower yet she wasn't even breathing hard plus she was carrying an extra thirty pounds on he back with the scroll.

She walked up to the door but paused. Iruka immediately recognized her face. Its was her 'I going to prank you so hard the ANBU will laugh at you' face.

Inside the office the Hokage was waiting for news on his favorite blond. He watched as The academy instructor Iruka walk through the door. ' If Iruka's here then where is..' "**HEY JIJI, WANT TO SEE A DEAD BODY**!" Yelled Natsumi her head coming out of his desk. She actually phased her body through the floor and underneath his desk. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sarutobi yelled falling out of his chair. " Wow Jiji you need to relax." Natsumi said walking towards Iruka after placing the scroll against his desk.

If you could see them most of the ANBU were rolling on the floor laughing their asses off.

" **NARUTO WHAT THE FUCK WHY ARE YOU A GIRL**!" Sarutobi yelled smashing his fist on the table the other over his heart.

"Chill Jiji its all good. Turns out an ancestor of mine knew his bloodline would disappear one day so he had a little insurance planed. When I popped the scroll open seems I got an upgrade, SERIOSLY LOOK I HAVE TITS NOW! THAT IS BADASS!" Naru yelled groping herself.

" NATSUMI KNOCK IT OFF!" Iruka yelled at the young blond while blushing again.

" Oh Sensei you know you want to take a squeeze." Natsumi said holding them up to him.

" Enough, now Nar.." Receiving a glare Sarutobi corrected himself." I mean Natsumi, why did you take the scroll in the first place and besides the obvious change is their anything else I should know of?"

" The little shit stain Mizuki wanted to kill me an Iruka and bring the scroll to some guy named Orochimaru. My bloodline needs me to drink about a bag of blood a week, I can't eat regular food anymore. Sunlight hurts like a bitch if I stay out to long. Can't touch holy objects, like at all. Silver and holy water burns my skin like acid. Lastly can't cross any water unless I'm on a boat though it will still make me sick. Think that's it." Natsumi finished.

" You make it sound like your a.." " Jiji I am a vampire." Natsumi finished for him.

Sarutobi just stared at the girl and then laughed" Natsumi you are one of the weirdest person I've had the pleasure of knowing."

'That explains the teeth and Mizuki's death.' Iruka thought.

"Natsumi you said this was a bloodline correct? Does this mean your children will have it?" Sarutobi asked already thinking of how this could effect the girls life and the village.

" Yes but its very hard for vampires to have children being only one in a thousand chance plus other requirements. I can transform regular people into vampires but their are restrictions. An no I can't transform either of you, one of the requirements is being a virgin." Natsumi said apologetically.

"Its fine Sumi-chan, now I can set up a delivery system from the hospital to your new house..." " Hold it, new house?" "You didn't think that a new clan heir will be living in an old apartment now did you?" The old man saw that sly smile on the girls face and matched it with his own.

" We get to screw with council don't we." Natsumi said with hope and sadistic glee.  
" Tomorrow..""Aaawww"" now don't complain, here's the address just add some blood to the seal on the door to complete it. Ill postpone the team assignment till the afternoon, Iruka please notify the other teachers, and ill send a messenger for you." The Hokage said handing her a sheet of paper.

" Kay see you tomorrow Jiji." Natsumi said walking toward a shadow in the corner of the room and seeming to fade away.

The next day 

Natsumi awoke from her slumber in the master bedroom. The bed she was sleeping in looked huge compared to her able to fit at least four people. The house was really nice being fully furnished with lots of space, not that many spots were light could get in, and had an entire floor underground with lots of rooms and training area.

Climbing out of bed completely nude she started to get ready for the day. Once she exited the shower and dried herself she used her shadow space and put her clothes on buttoning up her coat and adding a large black fedora hat an orange sunglasses to help with the sun. Hey it couldn't kill her but it still hurts like hell.

Sensing a presence quickly coming toward her compound she teleported to the front of the gate. An female ANBU appeared before her in a dog mask with strange gray gravity defying hair. "Natsumi Uzumaki, the Hokage requests that you come to the council chambers." She said with a sweet but lazy tone.

" Finally, been waiting all night to screw with them." "Want help? They tried to dock the pay of some Jonin and ANBU cause we don't listen to their orders." She asked now sounding a little curious.

Natsumi smiled showing her fangs surprising the woman slightly." Actually Inu-chan you just gave me an idea!" Natsumi said running of in a blur toward the meeting.

' HOLY CRAP SHE'S FASTER THEN GAI!' The ANBU thought using a _shunshin_ to get to the meeting.' Whatever that girl's going to do I'm recording it!'

5 minutes later

Sarutobi was literally ready for anything when one of his personal ANBU said Sumi was a the door." Let her in." He said.

Suddenly bursting through the door was a being of pure darkness. It had the head of a dog but ten times the size. It had six pure red eyes three on each side. Its mouth was filled with long sharp teeth that could easily devour a full grow human. It had no body parts beside the head.

It roared sending drool out on to the civilian side of the council. The Shinobi side readied themselves to defend while the civilian side did what they do best in the face of danger. Piss themselves, scream, and hide under the tables. "Those are the idiots that want to run Konoha? Jiji between them and paperwork I think the paperwork is more threatening." Natsumi said strolling right into the chambers like she owned the place.

" Natsumi what the hell is that thing!" Sarutobi asked/ordered.

" That's my new puppy Baskerville. Ah wait boy don't it those guys you don't know where they've been!" Natsumi said worried they'd make her new pet sick.

Baskerville tuned around and started shrink at a rapid pace till it was the size of a regular puppy. It even created its own body. He fur was still midnight black and it kept its eyes the same way.

It sprinted over and let out a cute whine at her. She picked up the pooch and put him inside her coat letting his front two paws to stick out and his head to see what was going on.

" Now Jiji... why am I here again?" Natsumi asked forgetting why she was even here.

Sarutobi chuckled " To confirm that you have a bloodline and position you as clan head."

" Hokage-sama you mean to tell us this girl is Naruto Uzumaki and she has a new bloodline!?" Hiashi Hyuga asked.

" GIVE A PRIZE TO WHITE EYE GUY! And its Natsumi Uzumaki-Hellsing now." Natsumi said with a laugh.

" So what does it do, its obviously changed her gender and she has her... dog but that hardly seems worthy of a seat on the council?" Shibi Aburame stated blandly.

" How about being able to walk through walls and transport using the shadow. Or from her own explanation enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and senses that would put an Inuzuka's to shame?" Sarutobi said with a smirk.

The Shinobi looked shocked at their leader. She could literally walk strait into an enemy village past all there defenses, kill her target, and escape by finding a shadow.

" You forgot close to instant regeneration, hypnosis, turning my body to bats or mist, night vision, memory gain from people I drink blood from , and oh yeah **IMMORTALITY**! Seriously Jiji you starting to lose your memory or something?" Natsumi yelled but answered in a question.

The entire council including the Hokage just stared at the girl until the silence was broken by one of the civilian council members." I DEMAND YOU MAKE ME IMMORTAL!" This was soon followed by the rest of them spouting nonsense.

The Shinobi side stayed quiet. Half not believing her and the other knowing it had to have some sort of draw back.

" **SILENCE**!" The Hokage yelled sending a blast of killer intent at them. "Sumi has explained to me that their are requirements to becoming a vampire. One being age and second being virginity. An since all of you have families you can't become one."

" Then she should immediately be put in the CCA (Clan Creation Act)!" One of them yelled.

" FUCK NO!" Natsumi protested " I am NOT becoming some baby machine! Wouldn't work anyway Master vampires can only get pregnant from others. Even then the chances are extremely low."

Realizing they couldn't get anything from her or control her they started calling for her death repeatedly calling her a monster and demon.

Natsumi laughed" Because you can't get me under your thumb you decide to eliminate me. Wow you guys are idiots. So Hokage-sama am I in your little club or not?"

Sarutobi stood up" I announce Natsumi Uzumaki-Hellsing as new clan head of the Hellsing clan." This was followed by a roar of complaints from the civilians." This meeting is adjured! Now LEAVE!" He said releasing twice as much KI as before.

They quickly left in fear of their leader. Not wanting to over stay there welcome the clan leaders walked out as well thinking of how this new clan could affect their family's and clan members.

As he sat down he whispered to himself " Fucking Idiots." He looked to the young teen and said" Ill send the official documents to your house but first you should head to the academy. Need to see what team your on don't you?" Hiruzen said with a smirk.

It hit her like a brick that she forgot about the team placements.

"OOOOOHHHH CCCRRRAAAPPP!" She said running into the shadows and disappearing.

" Got to love that girl." Hiruzen said with a chuckle leaving the room back to his office to deal with his greatest enemy, Sumi was right between the council and paperwork the sheer number of documents was killing him.

End chapter 1

1 - .ca/imgres?sa=X&biw=1680&bih=894&tbm=isch&tbnid=bFkx8f4x5clHUM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2F2014%2F01% &docid=SyHriJV5TZ95TM&imgurl=http%3A%2F% . %2F-ZUj3iLGUmBE%2FUtD7hQx7ybI%2FAAAAAAAAAkY%2F6Y_BmS8JGiI%2Fs1600% &w=600&h=624&ei=d0YWU72bHKauyAGB5YGYCA&zoom=1&ved=0CHEQhBwwCg&iact=rc&dur=19837&page=1&start=0&ndsp=29

2 - Its Zorin Blitz tattoo but only up to her shoulder not on her face, cant find an accurate picture of it.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Academy

"Attention please class I have some important news." Iruka said to the newly named Genin. They continued to speak to each other completely ignoring the teacher. With a twitch in his eye brow he decided to try again with a more... effective method "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SHITS!" He yelled using his trust worthy Big Head no Jutsu.

Seeing as he got their attention he continued." This involves your classmate Naruto." Whispering amongst the students began. "Last night he awakened his bloodline stabilizing his chakara network allowing him to pass. This also resulted in some changes to happen to him."

"So what his hair turn blue or something, he's still the dead last." A boy said from the corner of the room. He was the rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha.

"Actually Sasuke the change was a little more drastic then that. It caused him to change genders. Her name is Natsumi Uzumaki-Hellsing now and from what I saw she could easily be Chunin now so no she's not the dead last." Iruka said wanting to put the spoiled brat in his place.

The class quickly started talking to each other over the supposed new girl.

Suddenly the door flew off and crashed into the window. "Oy sensei am I late?" A sing-song voice asked.

"Did you really have to break the door and my window Natsumi?" Iruka asked I little mad.

As the young girl walked in the class jaws dropped. She had her coat undone showing her amazing figure and had stored her hat allowing them to see her beautiful face. Some of the less curvaceous girls cough Sakura cough was weeping tears at the teen's breasts while almost all the boys started drool.

"Of course, have to add some sort of excitement to your lessons!" She said chuckling.

"Just..go sit down and behave ok? I want this over soon to." Iruka said sounding tired.

She gave him a cute military salute and walked up the steps and sat next to Sasuke kicking her feet up.

"Now class I'll call the team number and teachers so listen for your name. Team 1 under..." This continued until ".. Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," he was interrupted by a yell of 'In your face Ino pig!'" and Sai."

" Hold it what about me?!" Natsumi said slamming her hands down on the table causing it to splinter and crack. The other students were startled from the show of brute strength.

"Don't worry Natsumi due to your unique abilities you will be placed under an apprenticeship with." He was interrupted by a black blur smashing through the middle window. Two kunai stabbed into the ceiling displaying a banner with ' The sexy and single, Anko Mitarashi!' "Ok which of you are Natsumi?" The woman asked with a grin.

"Me, me I'm Natsumi!" She said waving her arms excitedly.

"Meet me at training ground 44 in 10 minutes on the double!" The woman said. She jumped out the window Natsumi broke earlier.

"I LOVE MY TEACHER!" She yelled. Grabbing her chair she chucked it at the last solid window and jumped through the hole.

"MY WINDOWS!" Iruka yelled ready to kill the both of them.

7 Minutes later inside the forest of death

Natsumi landed inside a clearing looking for her new sexy and badass teacher. She put her hat back on and re buttoned her coat.

All of a sudden multiple shuriken rained down on her. Natsumi quickly phased into her shadow avoiding the weapons. From her hiding spot in the trees, Anko's eyes widened.' Not even the Nara's have the ability to manipulate shadows that well!'

Natsumi appeared behind her swinging a scythe at the older Kunochi. Anko quickly jumped off the branch and brought out two kunai in reverse grip. Sumi rushed forward aiming to bisect the older woman. As Sumi swung Anko showed her experience and twisted her body out of the way.

Throwing the kunai at Natsumi's eyes, she opened her mouth showing Anko her razor sharp teeth as she bit down crushing the blades.

They landed a few feet away from each other both with wild smiles on their faces. "Congratulations gaki you passed my test!" She said.

Natsumi looked at the woman confused." I had a test?"

Anko just smirked at her. "And passed with flying colors. I ain't going to teach some brat or a fan girl. They need to be able to take care of themselves. You came here before my time limit, escaped my ambush, and were able to counter attack!"

" You and me are going to get along perfectly." Natsumi said with a big grin.

"Come on I know this great place for dango." Anko said walking back toward the village. Natsumi followed slightly behind her. Anko didn't relies it but Sumi cut a hole in her coat with the scythe allowing her to watch that amazing ass.

15 Min later at the Dango Bar

" We never actually introduced ourselves did we?" Anko asked her new student eating the last plate of dango.

Sumi looked up at her. She explained to her new teacher how her bloodline didn't allow her to eat solid food so she was drinking a bag of B- from a silly straw. Anko snickered at the blond.

"Anko Mitarashi, 2nd in command behind Ibiki at the Interrogation department. My likes are dango, sake, my friend Kurenai, and women. I hate sweet things, perverted men, and a certain pedophile snake. My goal is to kill that man one day or at least be assured he's dead." She said to the vampire.

Sumi liked her lips from the remaining crimson liquid. "Natsumi Uzumaki-Hellsing, clan head for the new Hellsing family, and currently looking for some great women to help build up our ranks. I like blood, carnage, pranks and messing with people. I hate the color pink, daylight, anything holy, and cowards. Don't really have a dream but I do have a goal, drive the civilian council to insanity and get a smoking hot girlfriend or since I'm clan head girlfriends. Want to give me a hand at that sensei?" She said finishing in a downright sexy tone.

Anko chocked slightly on her dango at what her student was asking. "Did you just ask me on a date?! Sumi no offense your hot as fuck but I'm twenty years older then you!" Anko said trying to let her down lightly.

"An I'm immortal I'll out live every single person in the village, next." Natsumi said sipping her drink again.

"I'm incredibly sadistic and torture people for a living." Anko said trying to sound weird.

"My favorite ways of killing people is ripping their throat out with my teeth and consume their souls for all eternity. I can deal with gore." She replied calmly.

"I'm the ex-student of one of Konoha's most infamous traitors and have a seal on me that acts on its own." Anko said running out of ideas.

"What's that have to do with dating and have all my Grandpa's knowledge on seals making me a level 8 seal master only one level bellow Jiraya the Sanin. Let me run some tests and I will get that seal off." The draculina said with conviction.

"I'm your teacher?" Anko trying one last attempt. Honestly she sounded like a god send, removal of her seal, smoking hot, and just as crazy as her? It was too good to be true.

"Anko if you don't want to go on a date I'm fine with it but I'd like a strait forward answer." Natsumi said facing toward the woman.

"... Ok but I'm still going to train you like any other teacher but promise me one thing ok. No matter what happens we remain friends, got it. "Anko said finally.

Finishing her drink Natsumi gave her a quick peck on the lips and a quick grope of the ass. She got up and fixed her coat. "Great, how about after training tomorrow? I got a quick errand to run and I'll see you later kay? See you Ko-chan!" She said before seeming to vanish into thin air.

Anko was wide eyed as her student/ new girlfriend seemed to disappear. Touching her lips and giving them a small lick she let out a shiver. She always liked the taste of blood but combine that with the girls taste... Damn.

Scene change

Tenten was sitting at the counter to her fathers weapon shop 'The Rusty Kunai'. She found it slightly funny that not a single thing in here was even close to dull not counting rusty.

Suddenly a bang was heard and a crash. Looking up quickly she saw a blonde girl with glasses on, a large floppy hat, and a buttoned up coat on underneath a rack of blunt training weaponry.

Rushing over and pulling the rack off her she hurriedly started asking if she was ok.

"I'm fine ok? Just haven't got one of my bloodline ability's down yet. I was aiming for the front of the store." She said sounding a little mad at herself.

"So you're a customer? Are you looking for something specific?" She asked getting back into work mode.

"More like picking up an order. Is Tenmo here?" Natsumi asked back.

"No my dad is off getting dinner but I can help you. What is the name on the order?" Tenten replied back at the counter.

"Its under my last name 'Hellsing'." Natsumi said.

"Just a second I'll go get it." Tenten said with a smile.

5 minutes later

" Okay that's 10 packs of weapon polish, 3 cases of kunai and shuriken, some black powder, and multiple custom metal parts all stored in a scroll. That all of it right?" Tenten asked handing the scroll to her.

"Yup that's all! Can't wait to get home and make it!" Nartsumi said excited.

"If I may ask what are you making? I use a lot of weapons as a Kunochi and I like to experiment." Tenten asked curious.

Natsumi smirked showing Tenten her razor sharp teeth. "How about when its done you come to my place and we can... experiment." She said lustfully at the end.

Tenten blushed at what she was implying. She was saved from embarrassment by a large and muscular man with plain civilian clothes on with a brown beard walking in the door with a plastic bag.

Chuckling at the girl Natsumi walked away with a sway in her hips. Looking over her shoulder she said "My offers always open Tenten. I hope to see you soon." Saying her piece she disappeared into the shadows. Sure the teleporting was faster but she didn't want to end up inside a wall.

Two weeks later

Natsumi was in a word pissed. She's been stuck sending clones to do D-ranks and hasn't killed anything since Mizuki-baka! The council has been on her back ever since she got the clan head position!

Right now she was stuck listening to the gay Uchiha and his pink banshee whining about a C-rank while the weird guy just smiled and Kakashi got to read his book.

Plus she was tired, not a single mission has been at night! She's been awake too long and it was making her mad!

" You ok Sumi? You look ready to fall over." Anko asked.

"I'm not OK! I haven't been sleeping right since my change, I've been forced out in the sun all the time, I only have half my powers working right, and I haven't KILLED ANYONE IN TWO WHOLE FUCKING WEEKS!" She said as her eyes turned red and the shadows seemed to grow and twist turning demonic in appearance. The temperature dropped a few degrees as pure bloodlust started pouring from her.

The Uchiha and Haruno started choking while the boy was visibly trembling at the sheer amount of killing intent. Kakashi had dropped his book in shock, most Johnin can't produce that kind of killing intent.

Suddenly Anko grabbed her and pressed a long wet kiss into her mouth. Slowly everything turned back to normal and Sumi visibly calmed down as she wrapped her arms around her teachers waist.

Separating from each other Sumi let out a sigh. "Better?" Anko asked.

Resting her head on Anko's chest she let out another sigh "You have no idea." She said thankfully.

A moment of silence hung over them. Well until Sai ruined it with "Is it that time of the month already?".

2 minutes later

Tazuna walked into the Hokage's office to see a disturbing sight.

Two adults were holding back a blonde girl with red eyes and jagged teeth wielding a scythe while two men in masks were holding on to what looked like a pure black dog the size of a grown man with multiple pure red eyes. Both looked to be aiming a pale skin boy with a smile on his face.

The Hokage was in front of two children that were trembling in fear. "Fine you have a C-rank mission Natsumi just STOP TRYING TO KILL EVERYONE AND GET SOME SLEEP!" He yelled at the blond girl.

Tazuna looked at the bottle in his hand with a strange look before walking over to the trash can. He dropped the bottle inside while whispering "No more shit from Iwa, EVER!"

The next day 6:00PM (I know a lot of time skips but this is to help the story along)

As Team 7 arrived at the gate to leave, yes even Kakashi, they saw Anko arrive in a Shunshin. "Has anyone seen Natsumi? She's not at her house." She asked them.

"No, sorry." Tazuna said as the other shook their heads.

From a small shack near the gate a man with standard Chunin garb with brown hair over his right eye waved at them. "If you're looking for Natsumi she's over here!" Izumo called.

As the walked over to the booth they saw Kotetsu as well, reading a book. Without looking up he pointed his thumb to the back corner. What was there stunned everyone except Anko who was laughing.

It was a wooden coffin that looked like it was burnt black with crimson red trim. On the front in what looked like dried blood were her name in fancy writing and a complex seal on the lid.

"We found this stuck to the lid when we opened the place up." He said. He handed it to Kakashi who read it laughed before handing it to Anko.

She read out loud ' Izumo and Kotetsu. I swear to whatever god that won't hit me with something like lightning (Damn bitch Kami) that if you wake me up before Ko-chan gets here I will not only eat you and torture your soul for all eternity.

I will send you into such a deep pit of despair and fear that you will never be able to crawl out from.

Then and only then will I consume your pitiful souls and for your brief moment of bliss I will drown you in pain and suffering till your very minds break!

P.S. Left a box of donuts on the counter for you guys as thanks. No they are not poisoned. Leave a jelly for Ko-chan.

Hugs and kisses, Natsumi :)'

Literally everyone there started laughing out loud except for Sai and lord emo.

Wiping a tear from her eye Anko said "You just got to love her." As she walked over to the coffin.

Lightly taping on the lid an whispering to her "Sumi, its time to wake. We have to go on our mission."

Putting her ear to the lid she heard a weak "No." From inside.

Looking toward the group she put her hands on her hips an said "Well looks like someone going to have to carry her."

A figurative light bulb appeared over Anko's head. "Or..."

She ran out of the shack and turned back around. Cupping her hands around her mouth she took a deep breath" LOOK TSUNADE SENJU IN A STRING BIKINI!" She yelled.

The coffin door slammed open and a blur rushed out of the shack." WHERE?!" Natsumi yelled.

Both Chunin, Johnin, and Sai (?) had nosebleeds suddenly.

Natsumi was dressed it a long white sleeve dress shirt that was un-buttoned for all put one of them straining against her large bust and a extremely small G-string thong that was cherry red. Her hair had that perfect amount of mess to it that looked like someone had played with it.

Natsumi looked at them strangely "What? Oh right, sorry my hair must be a mess." She said pawing at it.

"S..Sumi clothes." Anko said trying not to jump her right now.

Looking down at herself briefly she looked back up with an even more confused face. "What about them?" She asked.

"PUT SOME PANTS ON!" Sakura yelled red faced. 'Seriously can she be THAT dense. She better not be trying to seduce Sasuke-kun!'

" Oh stop being such a prude." Natsumi said crossing her arms under her chest pushing her breasts up (and nearly out of her shirt). Smoke started coming off her head suddenly.

Natsumi eyes widen as her mouth opened to scream.

After a few minutes of freaking out.

Dressed and clean the group was finally able to head out. They had no idea that this simple escort mission would open their eyes on how deadly the world truly was.

End Chapter 2


End file.
